Like the mermaid, the crane, and the rabbit
by fuusou
Summary: A lobster who liked Town Musicians of Bremen challenged himself to keep a journal. Then he read three stories The Little Mermaid, The Grateful Crane, and Kachi-kachi Yama. He wrote his journal what was his impression, without knowing a tragedy was falling him gradually. Why was he distressed and how did he face his doom?
1. Date: August 15, 2008

8/15/2008

I am keeping a journal. I am keeping my journal with my hand! How wonderful! I am keeping this journal now, in spite of that I am a lobster!

I am proud that I can read. I like to read books. I especially like Town Musicians of Bremen. Four animals attack the humans! First, they seemed weak and feeble and timid. Because, The old donkey was treated with cruelty in spite of he had worked for humans. The old dog came close to be killed by a human who was his keeper. The old cat lady came close to be drowned by her human keeper in a river. And what then? The three old animals ran away from humans. Did not they know the power of them? The donkey can kick, the dog can bite, the cat can tear! Moreover, they didn't have any vision. Only the donkey had a mind to be a guitarist, but the other were at a loss to. The rooster was not the same as them, he was fated to be cut off his head that night, therefore he sung loudly as got torn his throat before that he will be stewed. To be honest, I thought him so hot, but it is not the way for lobsters to go against. Finally, they created their own future, I was satisfied.

When I talked about Town Musicians of Bremen, Doc said me "You have good taste". I was happy! And amazing, Doc manufactured an artificial hand for me! Just in time, my right claw had broken off, it fit me very well. The lucky present has five fingers, and I can have various tools such as a pen, a book, and a dictionary!

Yes, I have a dictionary. This is also that Doc presented me. He gave me this notebook with the dictionary, and suggested to me that I should be keep a journal. Perhaps...Only possibly, but...Can I act as a secretary in future? Doc may look forward to that I learn to write and act? May he receive!

But how heavy is this? That's heavier more than I thought. I mean not only the dictionary but this artificial hand also heavy! I feel a pain in the right arm what support the heavy artificial hand. And I underrated the difficulty of writing. I can read, and I can speak, but there doesn't mean I can write. I didn't know. Why does spelling such complicate? And why does the letters of the dictionary such small? OK, but I am a tough lobster, I will never give up!

Oh, it's late. I was very glad that I can write, I stay up late at night against my better judgment.

Good night, my hand. Good night, my notebook. Good night, my dictionary. Good night, Doc and everyone. I'm happy.


	2. Three Days Ago

I had a cup of coffee. I had a high grade of intelligence, and the coffee enhanced my brain. It was under my left eye that the lobsters who were my subordinates talked amicably. After work, they relaxed.

Who talked about Town Musicians of Bremen with enthusiasm a young lobster. He depicted something with wielding his arms, but he had lost his right claw, so his gesture was unbalanced. By the way, it was a common case with the lobsters who lost of their one claw. They didn't much care about losing one claw, because new claw will grow.

I liked too that Town Musicians of Bremen. It had reality considering what was made by humans. The four animals were close to death and it was caused by the humans. Of course, it was so common as to be normal, but it was a rare case that the humans acknowledged having been caused by themselves. First, I misunderstood it had written by a domestic animal, so I was surprised that it was the German humans who had writing. Possibly, Germans pleaded guilty smoothly. I was in the USA, and bothered by the Peng-you-ins of New York was. If in the Germany, it might turn out well that my revenge on the humans. I projected the world map onto the screen and examined how we went to the Germany. The one claw lobster talked about the trap silhouette of animals with rapture.

"You have good taste. I like the story too, without it is similar to the Peng-you-ins to stack up four animals. It has a message to counter the humans with team of various animals. Who told you?"

"I read it in a sunken ship, Doc"

"Well, did you read it yourself?"

I wondered. The average lobsters can read a simple document, but it is too difficult for them The Musicians of Bremen. He can't truly appreciate it unless he is highly literate above the average. Wow, interesting! If he can writing, we will counterfeit documents. Needless to say, I can writing, but it sometimes needs plural signature. I closed the world map, and open another software as specification for the lobster an artificial hand.


	3. Date: August 16, 2008

8/16/2008

I obtained permission to read the books in Doc's study. I entered his study for the first time, and I was overwhelmed by the considerable books. I had never seen upon the considerable books in any sunken ships. Most of the books was too difficult for me, but there were a few easy books the bottom of the bookshelf. I was glad there were within my reach. Perhaps Doc had put easy books down.

I read The Little Mermaid. I supposed the book to be sealike, but the heroine was a cryptid. She was a fish, but it was only the lower half of her body, and the upper was a human. How did she breathe? Her head was humanlike, but she didn't seem rise to the surface for breath like Doc. So, did she have gills? Besides that, she didn't know to the fishes sing. I knew the fishes sing, it was especially awesome singing voice of Doc. I wanted her to listen to his beautiful singing voice.

The murmur of Doc was music to my ears. He drew something figures that I didn't understand. He taught me that the figures related to watermelon. I didn't know that Doc liked a watermelon. I don't like any fruits.

* * *

I gave permission for the lobster has hand to read the books in my study. It seemed that he had never seen only this degree number of books as mine. I wanted to take him to New York Public Library. As good luck would have it, easy books were the bottom of the bookshelf. With my Segway, I could move on shore, but it was difficult that took a book from the bottom of the bookshelf, so specialized books were within my reach and other ones went down.

He read The Little Mermaid. The book was a perfect scream. The humans were ignorant of the sea.

When he put the book on the floor, I noticed that it was too heavy for him. I tried to find the best plan to cope with his hand. If I strengthen the muscles in his right arm, he will be comfortable, and advantageous in regard to force. I drew a few models of the molecular construction on paper. He saw the models, so I tested his knowledge of chemistry.

"Hydrogen combines with oxygen to form a watermelon"

He believed it. Well, he knew practically nothing about chemistry.


	4. Date: August 17, 2008

8/17/2008

I read The Little Mermaid finish. She taught me that inscrutable were the ways of Heaven. Doc consoled me. I know that she is still hoping, but I can't describe it.

* * *

I found that the one hand lobster gave a shout when he was moved.

"No, Mermaid! Don't sell your voice! You can walk like Doc! Get a Segway!"

I am an exception.

"Why does Prince forget her!?"

It is usual for the humans to be ingrate.

"Who are you!? You are a female human! You can't be a mermaid!"

She doesn't have to be a mermaid because the prince is a human.

"How foolish Prince is!"

Agree.

"Great! The sisters of the little mermaid! They rescue her! She is out of danger!"

I wish she were rescued.

"Why!? Why!? Please kill him! Don't throw away the dagger! Please..."

After a while, he had read the book. Tears stood in his eyes. Why is he empathizes so much with her? Is he Private? I did the complementary explanation of that.

"She got no family, no lover, no body, and a chance to gain her own soul"

It is unknown to most people, the Little Mermaid dissolves into foam, and she turns into a daughter of the air. She will be given the chance to earn her own soul by doing good deeds to mankind for 300 years and will one day rise up into the Kingdom of God. I didn't like the opportunistic ending, but it was convenient for me as gave comfort to the lobster like Private.


End file.
